


Farts, Edgy Love, and Fish Sticks

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cameos, Crack Relationships, Farting, Fishsticks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans is something to be expected, but this time, her farting big butt gets her into more trouble than she can handle... particularly with an edgy love that was not meant to be, and a formerly respected king falling in love with his prized possession... fish sticks. And why is it trouble? Because all four are stuck on a lone tropical island in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farts, Edgy Love, and Fish Sticks

"Peeyew..." Princess Daisy exclaimed as she fanned the air. "I'm really stinking up the air space here."

It's been several months since Daisy left Sarasaland after being exiled for stinking up the foreign land with her flatulence. Princess Daisy farted in her brown stained, orange colored pants that was filled to the brim with gross 'chocolate', of which she was unlucky to find any clean pair of underwear as she was rowing a slowly sinking wooden boat by herself due to the weight of her gassy fat ass. As if things couldn't get worse, what appeared to be a comet came hurdling towards the boat Daisy was in, hitting her with an impact as it sent her fart exploding rear into a nearby lone island.

"Owww!" Daisy groaned as she hit her head on a coconut tree, glaring at the boat sinking in the distance as she folded her arms, shaking her head in rage. "Great! Now what am I going to do!?"

Above her constantly bassy gas passing, Daisy turned around, ignoring the foul sulfur like stench of her farts as she could hear some sexual moaning noises. Daisy looked through the bushes as she gasped, not believing what she was seeing... the edgy emo Dark Pit kissing with the blonde homesick boy Lucas, and even worse, the former king of Ylisse, Chrom, pathetically attempting to make love to his bunch of fishsticks, with the fart filled tomboy princess not believing her eyes on account of what she was seeing.

"Oh Lucas, I just love how bright your dumb blonde hair is..." Dark Pit stated as she rubbed Lucas' hair.

"Please, Dark... your edgy stature is making me blush..." Lucas responded as he tried pushing Dark Pit away from him.

"Oh my fish sticks, give me thy chrome enhancing strength..." Chrom panted as he was getting sweaty from imagining how delicious his fish sticks would taste under the sun.

Daisy took a quick glance at the inside of her gross pants as she felt the heat of her flatulence. She was definitely going to need more than just clean underwear.


End file.
